


Pencil Points and Coffee Cups

by mxrrors



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrrors/pseuds/mxrrors
Summary: I stand there. I'm unable to move. I'm unable to speak. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing manages to escape. I look like a fish out of water with my mouth opening and closing. While on the other hand, he looks at me, a bit of humor in his eyes as he watches.





	

_**W** hy is this happening? Why can't I breathe? That- That was a joke. Right? He didn't mean it?_ I ask myself so many questions that need answers, but I can't ask. I can't ask why I feel fuzzy around him, or why I can't think straight around him. I can't ask why I love being around him so much. I'm not entirely sure if I want to know anyway.

' _I love you, man!_ ' He had said it so jokingly, obviously not serious. So why do I feel like this?

I turn my head away from his golden eyes as he smirks and pats my back, beginning to walk away. But, he stops. He turns and grabs my shoulder. After spinning me around, he looks me dead in the eyes.

"You alright?" He asks me, searching my eyes for the problem.

I stand there. I'm unable to move. I'm unable to speak. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing manages to escape. I look like a fish out of water with my mouth opening and closing. While on the other hand, he looks at me, a bit of humor in his eyes as he watches.

"I-I'm fine!" I blurt it out, desperate to say something rather than gape my mouth like a dying fish. I say it again to sound more certain. "Naruto, I'm fine."

Naruto gives me the biggest grin and pats my shoulder before turning to walk away with a wave. "Alright! See ya' later, dude!"

I nod, and I turn away because I'm is unable to watch him walk away. I'm is unable to focus on the papers in my hands. I'm is unable to keep Naruto from my head.

 

*** * ***

 

"Naruto?" The voice calls from the front of the room.

I watch his hand bolt into the air and wave frantically. "I'm here!~" I hold back a chuckle as Naruto waves to the substitute teacher.

"Yaman--" The substitute begins to call another name, but is cut off.

"Ugh!" A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes calls, standing up. "Can we just get this over with? Where's Professor Iruka? We don't even know your name!"

The substitute lets out a growl as he eyes her. "Sit down, young lady! You're a college student! I figured you'd know how to read by now."

Naruto bursts out in laughter along with a few other students. I let out a sigh and roll my eyes with a smirk at how immature other students can be sometimes. Naruto slams his hand on his desk, trying to stop laughing. He looks as if he might explode.

"And, just how am I supposed to read that? It's so tiny, _asshole._ " She retorts icily.

Naruto chimes in. "Wow! Looks like yous years are catching up, Ino! You needs da glasses!"

The classroom once again erupts like a volcano with their endless laughter.

"Don't even waste your time on them, Ino." Her friend says rather loudly.

I advert my eyes from the students and let them land on the substitute. Which was a rather... Rather bad idea because the substitute almost immediately locks eyes with me. I raise an eyebrow at his boiling expression. "Young man!" He calls over the arrogant voices and mocking laughter, eyes still locked on mine.

"What is your name?"

I don't bother to play stupid, he is clearly pissed off. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha Sasuke," He starts to pace. "Are you aware of what is coming up soon?"

I nod my head. "Mid-term college exams are coming up soon, Mr. Asuma."

The substitute, who I identified by reading his name off of the board, smirks. My stomach starts to tingle, and my instincts never lie when they say something bad is going to happen.

"May I speak with you after class?" He asks out of the random.

I unclench a fist that was hiding under the table." I don't see why not."

The rest of the time in class flies by. There's the occasional laughter whenever Naruto makes a joke about someone's complaint followed by a demand for silence, and that's what most of the class is. The assignment is to label some of the different muscles in the human body. It was supposed to be an individual project, but of course not everybody listens.

As the class comes to an end, I sling my backpack over my shoulder and move to the front of the room where Mr. Asuma stands.

“Yes, sir?” I don’t know how I keep my voice calm because the anticipation has been killing me.

“Take the attendance down to the office on your way out.” He says as he hands me the papers.

I raise a brow as I take them. “Is that all?”

The bell rings, and we stand there in silence. The rest of the class takes their leave, and I’m left alone across from the substitute.

“Are you gay?” Mr. Asuma finally answers my question, but I hate the fact that it’s with his own question.

Not only do I hate the fact that he answered my question with a question, but it also had to be _that_ question. I blink at him for a moment, not realizing my hand tightening on the paper and causing it to crumple.

“What makes you think that?” I speak it more like a sentence than a question before I leave the room without giving him time to respond. Though I’m sure he can see I’m shaking.

He’d seen right through me.

 

*** * ***

 

"Sasuke!" I listen to the thundering footsteps in the distance. "Help me!" They are coming closer. "Please!" I sit patiently and wait for it.

The door to the dorm room bursts open to reveal Naruto with longing, teary eyes and a runny nose. He sees me sitting on my bed with my laptop at hand and skids to his knees. Naruto looks up at me, and he clutches his hands together in a sign of begging. My eyes widen to see him in this state.

"What's wrong?! What happened?!" I shove my laptop to the side. It sits dangerously close to the edge, nearly falling off.

"Help me study!" The male wails. "I'm gonna fail!"

I look at Naruto like he said he was going to kill somebody. "Seriously, Naruto?! It's eleven-thirty at night!"

"I'll do anything!" Naruto grabs onto my pants, looking at me with irresistible eyes.

I run through a list of things I could make Naruto do before imagining him in a rather frilly, hot pink dress with deep violet polka dots. I look at Naruto with a smirk, and, by reading his expression, I can tell he regrets saying that.

"Alright, fine." I say and close my laptop.

Naruto jumps to his feet and picks me up in a hug. Instinctively I push him away, but I wish I hadn't.

 

*** * ***

 

We've been sitting in the library studying for four and a half hours. Naruto is starting to get the hang of things, but he looks like he is going to fall asleep at any minute. When he is trying to solve one of the math problems I give him he starts to doze off and fall forward.

I place my pencil, which is sharpened and completely unused, under where his forehead would hit. Even so exhausted, he sees it. Naruto stops right before he hits it with wide eyes. He looks at it cross-eyed before he looks up at me, and I give him a smirk.

"Are you still tired, Naruto?" I ask matter-of-factly.

He shakes his head like it's the end of the world and sits up.

"Let’s try this." I say as I move the pencil. "You have ten fish. Five fish drown, and then three fish come back to life. How many fish do you have now?"

Naruto stops and starts counting on his fingers. "Eight?"

"Stop counting, idiot. Fish can't drown." I face palm and get up, setting the pencil down. "I'll go buy us some coffee."

Naruto nods with a yawn.

I walk away and make my way towards the café in the college. I get there just as a girl flips the sign to show they are open. I push open the door and make my way towards the cashier.

"The usual?" She asks.

I give her a nod. "Two please."

I wait a couple of minutes before she sets them on the counter. I pull a ten from my pocket and leave it for her before I grab the drinks, and leave. I can feel her confused gaze on me as I walk away.

When I return to the library, I find Naruto asleep. His head rests on one of his arms while the other one sits on the table. He looks so adorable when he's sleeping.

I set the hot drinks on the table, so I can pick him up. I place an arm around his shoulders before I put my other arm under his knees, picking him up bridal style.

With the other male in my arms, I carry him back to our dorm. I shift him somewhat, hoping not to wake him, get a grip on the doorknob. I turn it and push open the door with my foot. Instead of setting Naruto on his own bed, I set him on mine. I pull the covers over his sleeping body, and I can't help myself.

I place a kiss on the male’s forehead before I turn to leave. I walk out the door and quietly close it, completely unaware of the smile and blush on Naruto's face.


End file.
